Friends
by Tiffany7898
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the group of friends, Trunks, Goten, Uub, Marron, Bra and Valese. From their normally, crazed-filled daily routines, to fun, exciting vacations. Luckily for them, it was rarely ever boring, they always had something going on, whether bad, or good. Rating will stay T for now. Pairings won't arise til later chapters.


_AN: Hello! This is just a collection of drabbles of the group, Trunks, Goten, Uub, Marron, Bra and Valese! You don't need to read the chapters in order, they're like episodes. Just to clear one thing up, I will be naming the chapters like "The one with..." because I'm a 'Friends' fan and I love how those episodes are named. _

_Also, a warning, these drabbles contain sexual content. It also contains lesbians and bisexuals, if that's not your cup of tea then I suggest you skip the parts that contain such things. Pairings won't rise til later chapters. If you're confused about anything, please let me know so I can help you! Enjoy everyone!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>'The One With The New Secretary' (Part 1)<em>**

"You know, I think we already saw this one." Valese said as she pointed to the television screen. She sat on the couch next to Uub, he looked over to her curiously. "But this is a new episode." He said. "And since when do you watch Yielding Body's?"

"...Since I sat down on the couch." Valese responded. Uub sighed and shook his head, looking back to the television screen. "This show is about a bunch of girls running around in bikini's." Uub said. "Are you sure you want to watch this?"

Valese looked at him and laughed. "Why wouldn't I?" She rhetorically asked, looking back at the television. "I mean look at the girl in the pale pink bikini. She's so sexy." Uub chuckled and shook his head. "Shouldn't you be at work?" Valese asked. Uub looked down at his watch then back at Valese. "In the next ten minutes." He said. "I'm still on my lunch break."

"Oh," Valese said. "Is it hard being a stock broker?"

"Well, there are good days and bad days." He said. "The tricky part is trying to persuade someone to buy stocks. But overall it's pretty easy. Why do you ask?" Valese sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Being a flight attendant is hard." She replied. "Everyday I go home with a migraine and the people are so rude."

"People I talk to on the phone are really rude too." Uub said. "...Assholes." Valese chuckled as the door to the house flew open. Uub and Valese looked over to the front door to find Bra with a worried look on her face. "Hey Bra, what's-"

"Have you guys seen my purse?" She asked. "Please tell me you know where it is." Uub and Valese shook their heads, Bra growled and kicked the door shut. "I think someone stole my purse." She said as she walked over to the couch. "I was about to pay for my lunch, I looked in my shoulder bag and I didn't see my purse. Lucky thing I had ten zeni in my pocket so I paid with that."

"Did you retrace your steps?" Uub asked as Bra nodded. "I did, and I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Oh, you better cancel those credit cards, someone is probably out there pretending to be you." Valese said.

"I know." Bra said as she walked over to the couch. "But, if I look at my spending history, I could see if there is a thief and if they're using my credit cards."

"Exactly where are you going with this?" Uub asked. Bra looked at him and smirked. "I could track this thief down and get my credit cards back. Then the scum will go to jail, no one steals from me." Bra growled. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to my office to look at my spending history."

"Good luck." Uub said as he got up. "I actually have to go back to work now."

"Oh, do you really have to?" Bra asked.

"Yeah, I want to make some extra money." Uub said.

"Oh, because Goten had called me earlier, he needs someone to go down to the restaurant." Bra said. "He needs to prepare fifty Italian dishes and he can't direct everyone in the kitchen alone."

"I could help him." Valese spoke up. "I don't fly out to Miami til Friday so I'm free til then."

"Oh, great, then go down to the restaurant, he'll be glad to see you." Bra said. "Now, I'm going to go track a thief."

Bra and Uub walked out of the house, leaving Valese on the couch. She looked back over to the television and smirked. "I'll help Goten once this show is over."

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm here to see Trunks Briefs."<p>

The lady sitting behind the desk, looked up at the blonde haired woman in front of her. She chewed on a stick of gum and blew a bubble, popping it before she spoke. "Mr. Briefs doesn't have time for private meetings right now." She said with a thick New York accent.

She blonde haired woman blinked. "No, I'm not one of _them_." She said. She didn't even know Trunks kept that type of company around. "I'm here for the interview." She explained. The lady looked at the woman up and down. "With breasts like that?" She asked. "Don't fool me."

The woman awkwardly looked down at her breasts, then looked back at the lady and crossed her arms. "Just tell him Marron Chestnut is here please." The woman, Marron, said. The lady shook her head. "I already told you, he doesn't have time for private meetings."

"But I'm not-"

"Look ya damn strippa, I have work to do, I don't need to deal with this." She said. "Come back another time." Marron glared at the lady. "Just call him and tell him Marron Chestnut is here for the interview! And I'm not a stripper!" Marron yelled.

"You're clearly a strippa!" The woman said. "No regular woman comes in here without papers to see Mr. Briefs."

"Call him and-"

"Marron? Sweetie is that you?"

Marron and the woman looked to the side to see Bulma walking toward them. "Oh, hello Bulma." Marron greeted. "Nice to see you." Bulma smiled at Marron and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you too Marron." Bulma said. "Are you here for the interview?"

"Yes but this woman wouldn't let me go up to Trunks' office." Marron said as she glared at the woman. The lady looked at Marron, then at Bulma with fear. "Maria, why didn't you let Marron through?" Bulma asked.

"Well, um, Mrs. Briefs, you see-"

"She thought I was a stripper." Marron said. Bulma's eyes widened as she stared at Maria. "What?" She asked in disbelief. "Marron isn't a stripper, she's one of my best friend's daughter. And do strippers _still_ come by here? I already gave Trunks a serious talk about that."

"My apologies Marron, and sometimes they do, lowkey of course." Maria stated.

"Hmm, I'll have to talk to him again." Bulma said. "Anyway, go on up to his office Marron, the pass-code to his floor is 07231."

Marron nodded and waved them off. "Thanks Bulma." She said as she walked off towards the elevators.

* * *

><p>"No! No! No!" Goten shouted. "You're supposed to add some oil to the water and macaroni, and don't forget the touch of salt!" Goten groaned and covered his face with his hands, if he didn't prepare fifty Italian dishes by seven o'clock, he'd be fired for sure. He needed more help, these Line Chef's couldn't keep up with everything. Having to create fifty dishes in such a short amount of time would be impossible, some would say. Right now Goten had to make the impossible, possible.<p>

The doors to the kitchen opened, and Valese stepped in, almost getting knocked over by the Sue Chef. "Hey watch where you're going!" Valese yelled. The Sue Chef stopped and looked back at her. "Oh _tais-toi! Vous n'êtes pas censé être de retour ici ! Sortez !_" He yelled back. Valese scowled at him and yelled; "I don't es speak le French!"

Goten looked over to the Sue Chef to see who he was yelling at, he chuckled as he saw Valese. "Valese!" He shouted. "Don't worry about him, come over here." Valese glared at the Sue Chef. "This isn't over. _Putain trou du cul!_" She growled as she walked away. The Sue Chef gasped and held his hand on his chest. Valese walked over to Goten and crossed her arms. "That Chef is rude." Valese said.

"Yeah, he's like that when things are stressful in here." Goten said. "So you're here to help?" Valese nodded and looked around. "What should I do?" She asked.

"Just keep an eye on Pastry Chef's for me please?" Goten asked. Valese smiled and nodded. "Sure, I can do that." Goten grinned and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you so much!" He said.

"No problem." Valese said as he let go. "I'll go see the Pastry Chef's now."

* * *

><p>Marron knocked on Trunks' office door and waited for an answer. She got none, so she knocked again, a little harder this time, and the door opened. She blinked and slowly walked into the huge office, looking around for Trunks. He wasn't at his desk, Marron looked to her right to find the lavender haired man asleep on the couch. She rolled her eyes; "Sleeping on the job." She said as she shook her head.<p>

Marron quietly walked over to his desk, picking up one of the books. She slammed it down, waking the CEO up. "I wasn't sleeping!" He shouted as he sat up. He looked over to where the sound came from to see his long time friend, sitting on his desk with a smirk on her face. "Marron...when...how?" He asked, confused as ever as to how she even ended up in his office without authorization.

"The lady at the front desk thought I was a stripper," Marron began as Trunks chuckled. "Then you're mother came and gave me the pass code to come up here." Trunks got up from the couch and walked over to his desk, sitting in the large, black, comfortable chair behind it. "You know I really don't blame her for thinking you were a stripper." He said.

Marron pouted and looked down at her outfit. All she wore was simple business clothing, a plain white, button up shirt. Only two of the top buttons were loose, and she wore a black pencil skirt with black heels. That doesn't scream 'Stripper', does it? "How though?" Marron asked. "I don't look like a stripper."

"I know you don't," Trunks said. "But it's kinda my fault, usually those are the only type of girls that come up here..."

"I didn't know you kept that type of company around." Marron chuckled. "I don't want to get into that though, I'm here for the interview for the secretary position."

"Oh you want to be my secretary," Trunks said. "Well I already had another girl for the job, but I'll give you a shot." Marron glared at him, knowing what exactly that girl was in store for. "You sure you aren't just going to _use_ her?" Marron suspiciously asked. Trunks held his hands up in defense. "Hey if she's willing, who would pass up that offer?"

Marron rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. "How about for once you _don't_ focus on sex." Marron said with a hint of attitude. "I'll show you that's I'm perfect for this job." Trunks hummed and crossed his arms. "Okay, let's see what you got Miss Chestnut."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 coming soon! For those of you who didn't know what the Sue Chef and Valese were saying;<strong>

_'Oh tais-toi! Vous n'êtes pas censé être de retour ici ! Sortez !' - _'Oh shut up! You aren't supposed to be back here! Get out!'

_'Putain trou du cul!' - _'Damn asshole!'


End file.
